


one of sindri's voice lines is pretty gay

by vespertilionidae



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertilionidae/pseuds/vespertilionidae
Summary: "That... looks amazing," Sindri says.





	one of sindri's voice lines is pretty gay

**Author's Note:**

> Sindri's breathy cadence on that line is more than telling.

“That… looks amazing,” Sindri says. He can't help but admire his own handiwork sometimes, especially when it’s on someone so…. Sindri ends that line of thought before it gets out of hand.

Kratos doesn't respond of course, but something about the way he's adjusting his new shoulder brace makes Sindri want to keep talking. Sindri fishes for something to say as the silence grows awkwardly.

He ends up saying the worst possible combination of words he could choose from. 

“Can I touch it?” Sindri immediately wants to disappear into another realm; literally any -heim sounds better than following up on that comment. Unfortunately, Sindri is trapped by societal convention, and he stammers out a, “The brace I mean. You look like you're having trouble adjusting- well, not having trouble, of course, this is well within your capabilities, but-”

Kratos nods. “Just washed.”

Ah. Kratos had misinterpreted Sindri's nervousness and abysmal word choice as a polite expression of his aversion to uncleanliness. Thank Odin. 

Still, he says, “N, no, that's not what I-” before finally shutting his mouth and blushing deep scarlet. 

Sindri reaches up to shift the brace on Kratos’ shoulder. It takes longer than Sindri meant it to, what with Kratos staring down at him. How are his eyes that gold? Is he wearing mascara? Finally Sindri stops fumbling enough to line the curve of the brace up with Kratos’s deltoid. Sindri steps back quickly, face burning.

“There,” he says.

Kratos pulls the brace slightly to the left.

“Perfect!” Sindri says, smiling nervously. “Looks great.”


End file.
